


Deserve

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: 47 Ronin (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daggers, F/F, Kitsune, Long Hair, Love, Rabbits, Shinto, Snow and Ice, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika knew that everyone deserved love. Yet, Kira did not deserve Mizuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe that's in some ways far from the book! or movie! - verse's.

Mika shivered as a draft blew into the room as the other woman left. Inaba the hare that Mizuki had given her early in her imprisonment hopped in the corner. She remembered Mizuki's body pressed against her own on the back of the horse months ago. She dreamed about it constantly, even more than she dreamed of Miyako. Miyako had been her love before the other woman had been sent away to get married.

Sometimes she felt Mizuki's eyes on her, watching her for more than Kira. As if Mizuki wanted her too despite how they were both treated. She stared after Mizuki, witch the other might have been. But she could not deny that Mizuki was as beautiful as the moon. Yet, the brown and blue-eyed witch was far darker and more trecherous than the moon. Or so she seemed, she'd read the tales of Kitsune after all. Perhaps, Mizuki was different than the other Kitsune in who she loved. It almost made sense that first she had fallen in love with the 'Beatiful night' and now the moon.

It was not as if Kira loved the woman, after all, all he did was use her, like she herself was being used by that idiot. They could escape together and rescue Kai along with the others. 

Mizuki turned back and walked up to her, asking softly, "Mika ?"

She smiled without thought as she replied, "Yes, Mizuki ?"

A hand rested against her cheek as the witch knelt as Mizuki answered, "You know that Kira does not love me. What of you ? Do you think that I can be loved ? That I deserve something such as that ?"

The other had gotten even closer to her, she shivered as long-hair surrounded her like a cloud. Both the dark and light-eye were warm while those lips were inches from hers at the last question. She leaned in and kissed Mizuki before she whispered, "Everyone deserves to be loved. Yet, Kira does not deserve to have you."

Mizuki smiled and murmured, "That makes me glad. Shall we go, my Lady Asano ?", and warmth rushed through her. Truly, Mizuki was even more beautiful when she smiled.

"Yes. But, we can not forget Inaba or Kira."

"I heard word that the ronin are coming tonight. Your ronin can kill Kira, we will help and then we can leave all together for Ako."

They got up and gathered Inaba to put in his cage. Mizuki gave her a dagger to distract Kira with when Oishi, Kai and the other ronin would appear. In a few hours her Father would be avenged and they would escape. With help from Mizuki's magic she would be able to rule Ako without a husband for the most part. When Ako would need an heir maybe Kai would help her. If she could get Kai away from Oishi for a few seconds, of course.


End file.
